


Say Something

by uberfuss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Sad, fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberfuss/pseuds/uberfuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma rushes to the hospital to find Regina in a critical condition.<br/>Written to the song Say Something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry about this. Every time I hear this song, I picture a scene like this. It's depressing but I had to write it down.  
> I don't own anything. Also to add insult to injury, I was a little drunk when I wrote this.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Emma slammed through the double doors into the intensive care unit of Storybrooke General Hospital, the hinges almost giving out at the force. She cast her eyes around wildly, scanning for a particular patient. 

Dr. Whale appeared from a private room and flinched at her expression.

"Miss Swan. She's in here", he gestured to the room from whence he'd emerged, "But it's not good. We did our-"

"Save it", the blonde snapped, shouldering past him.

 

I'll be the one, if you want me to.

 

The saviour slid into the room, taking in the appearance of the woman on the bed. Her walls buckled and a sob fell from her lips.

"Regina..." she let the name fall from her mouth, like it had a hundred times, "I went- I got a call. He called, he said you asked for me. I went and it was too late-" Another sob racks her body.

 

Anywhere, I would've followed you,

Say something I'm giving up on you.

 

"Regina" she chokes out again, "Please, don't."

 

And I am feeling so small.

It was over my head,

I know nothing at all.

 

"I didn't know, I should've. And now-" a wailing sound she hasn't made in years rips from her body, "I can't. You can't! Don't leave us"

 

And I will stumble and fall.

I'm still learning to love,

Just starting to crawl.

 

"Don't leave me..." she whispers.

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you,

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

 

Outside the room, Emma's mother let's her own sobs fall from her lips. She cries for the woman she once admired and adored like a sister- even if she was supposed to be her step-mother- and for the fact after all those years, that woman returned. 

 

Anywhere I would've followed you.

Say something, i'm giving up on you.

And I,

Will swallow my pride

 

Emma's hand presses to Regina's cheek. She want's to slap her, to slap her and shout at her to wake up. That this isn't funny. 

"I need you to know. I was too stubborn to see" she takes a deep, shuddery breath, "I can see though. And by fuck is it the worst time"

She lets her head fall back and stares at the ceiling. "I love you"

"I fucking love you!" she looks at the woman, bloody and bruised on the bed. "I fucking love you and you're dying on me!"

 

You're the one that I love,

And I'm saying goodbye.

"You can't do this!" Emma grabs her shoulders and shakes the unconscious woman, "You can't leave me! You can't leave Henry!"

Snow rushes in and pulls her daughter away, pulling the sobbing woman against her. 

"Emma, stop." 

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

And anywhere I would've followed you,

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

 

She does stop. She stops thinking, she stops crying, she stops speaking.

She speaks again when her mother leaves.

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something...

 

"Regina... please. Say something." 

 

The only sound she receives is the flat line of the heart monitor.


End file.
